Memory Spiral
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: How did the Roman Empire come to Germany's room in the middle of the night? Whatever that is, it's starting to apply to another figure from the past, yet it was in such a scale that only one person seems to remember what the actual reality is! What's going on? How is no one remembering who the real reality is? Poor Denmark!
1. The Past and Present

**Another series? Really? Yep, I think I'm going to write a mini-series again. Everyone already knows the formula for it, don't we? But this time, I'm going to try something different. Why don't we try ahead and get a different set of characters into the mix? I already got Japan and Romano to help Germany's problem, so…one more?**

**/=+=/**

"…um…"

"Is something wrong, Germany?"

"No, nothing…I was just thinking about something."

Italy chuckled as he went to make their breakfast, leaving Germany to stare out the window in confusion. Just the night before, the Roman Empire had just come out of nowhere, in the middle of the night, just to visit Italy for the heck of it. Sure, they never actually talked to each other, but still…Germany never seen him beforehand. And why did he only visit him now, when he was just sleeping?

"You dreamt of your grandfather, right?"

"Ve?"

"The Roman Empire, right?"

"Si, I did." Italy smiled. "He was leading me around his capital city, and was hitting on women all the time. Just as he usually was…"

"Oh, I see."

"It makes me want to see him again." He turned to Germany. "Don't you feel the same way, Germany?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you have a grandfather that you used to hang out with when you were young?" He sat down with the food that he made. "You are a strong country, after all. That must mean that you had a strong upbringing."

Germany looked at him with a blank look on his face. He never really thought about it as Italy was looking at him with an innocent look. He then looked down, running through his brain wondering if there was anything there at all. Past being found by Prussia and being raised as a nation, he really couldn't remember anything beyond that. Did he have a grandfather? Was he even related to anyone, the same way Italy and Romano were brothers? Or was he like everyone else, the only one of his…family, was it?

"…yeah, I did. A strong nation must always know where he comes from." _Did I just make a hypocritical statement?_

**/=+=/**

He was never really one to believe in ghosts or any of that supernatural sort. But after seeing the Roman Empire wander into his house and eat is potatoes _(literally eat those potatoes…the one he ate was missing when he woke up and Italy wasn't making any hashbrowns)_, he really needed to figure out what was going on. Hopefully, England was really going to be at that meeting in Copenhagen…he really needed answers right now.

He had lost track of Italy when he went in _(probably saw a chick walking by or something)_, but at this point he was so used to it that he might as well wait for him to scream for his help. Besides, Romano is here, and if Italy misses the meeting, at least there's an Italian going and paying attention…but then again, they never get anything done, so what's the point of going?

_God, I'm turning into Italy…_

"Eeeeeey! Germany! Nice to see that you showed up!"

He turned his head to see Denmark waving toward him, the cheese-eating grin moving wider than before. For some reason, he couldn't help but be reminded of America whenever he saw this man, this blond, bossy ADHD-ridden little boy that, unlike America, couldn't bench-press a car when he got bored. Still…it was like talking to America…with a Danish accent.

"I always show up for a meeting, Denmark. I thought you already knew that."

"Well, there was that one time, where you had that raging cold…"

"I showed up then!"

"Did you?" He tapped his chin. "Oh, was that the time that Japan found you dangling off the roof because you passed out?"

"_No…that was bruder…"_

"Oh, then that was probably the time where they had to drag you out of the room because you were clearly out of it and was talking about using missiles for fireworks!"

"_That was China."_

"Wait a minute…sounded like something you would do."

"_**I WOULD NEVER THINK ABOUT DOING THAT!"**_

"Oh, now I remember! That was the time where you were in the middle of that big speech and collapsed all over the table in front of Italy and scared the crap out of him! He thought you were dying!"

"_**THAT WAS-**_ oh wait, that was me."

"See? Told you I can remember things!"

_Never questioned that you didn't…_ He started rubbing his temple. "So when is the meeting starting?"

"In about five minutes. The others are already here, and we're just waiting for you and Italy."

"I see…is England here, by the way?"

"Eh? No, he had his own meeting with France over foreign aid in Iraq. Why?"

"…no reason." _So much for getting answers._

"You know, Norway's here in case you want some 'magical' answers~"

"Oh, OK…wait, **how did you-?"**

"Eh? I was only kidding, you know!"

"R-right…" _Dammit, he almost got me._

It was then that he found himself having a strange headache. Denmark stared at him with a confused face as Germany looked at the floor, rubbing his temple and trying to clear his mind. Unfortunately, there were thousands of strange thoughts drifting to mind, pushing against his will. Out of all of them, one specific memory popped up to mind.

"…Denmark…what's today's date?"

"Today? Um…" He looked at his smartphone. "August 6. Why?"

_That means…today was…_

He instantly collapsed, prompting the Dane into action. He looked around, seeing if anyone was around, and then quickly carried him off to a lounge room not too far from the meeting hall, struggling against his weight. For some reason, he felt like he was getting heavier, like he was getting as big as the world…

"Dang, Germany. What the heck were you eating for the past couple of months?" He snickered. "You should lay off on the wurst!"

"…_shut up…"_

"Well, so much for that meeting, huh?"

"_It's just a headache."_

"One you collapsed from. Besides, how can you think when your mind is this convoluted?"

"…"

"You're sleeping in the lounge room. Come in later, if you really want to be a part of it."

"_But…"_

"No buts. You're resting and that's that. Got it?"

…

…

…

What was this…?

…

…

…

"Germany?"

He really couldn't think right now. He felt as if someone was rewriting his mind.

"_**Germany?"**_

**/=+=/**

"Ve…sorry I'm late!"

"You're not late, Italy. The meeting hadn't started yet."

"Oh…I see~"

"Che…you have got to stop being so late."

"But fratello…"

Italy wandered into the small room, seeing all of the nations that were there at the moment. He sat next to Romano, who was looking away and grumbling to himself about being in the same room with a whole bunch of Germans, with only Belgium to comfort him. Across from the table, Austria and Hungary were exchanging small glances with each other, Poland giggling with Monaco on how adorable they looked. Other than that, the room seemed oddly quiet for once.

"Do you know where Germany is?"

"Would it look like I know? I don't even give a crapola about him!"

"I was asking in general, fratello."

"No, I haven't seen him around." Belgium looked around. "He would usually be the first one here."

"We were walking in early." Italy rubbed his forehead. "I wonder what's keeping him…"

"Forget that. What kept you?" Poland waved his hand. "Did you, like, see a cute girl or something?"

"No…nothing like that."

It was then that they noticed a small daisy being twirled around in Italy's hand, freshly plucked from somewhere in this small nation. Instantly, everyone seemed to realize what was going on. Today was August 06, the day that changed all of their lives and moved them toward their modern path. Only some of the Nordics didn't have a clue of what is going on.

"Norway, what's going on?"

"_They're talking about the Holy Roman Empire."_

"Eh?"

"_Long story. We're not going to talk about it here. Later."_

"All right."

The confused Nordics turned their heads back toward the quiet meeting hall, with everyone remembering the little boy that was their kingdom. Liechtenstein looked around, the only German nation who could barely remember the Holy Roman Empire, confused on what was going on, unable to get Switzerland to tell her anything. She looked around, seeing everyone remembering at once. Norway turned his head before standing up.

"I'm looking for him."

"Who?" Finland looked up.

"Denmark. He's the one who started this meeting. He shouldn't be missing it like this."

"All right. We'll be here…doing something."

"Moping, that's what you'll be doing. That's what all anniversaries are like."

**/=+=/**

Is it just him, or did Germany get a lot lighter?

Denmark stopped for a minute, realizing that his arms were no longer holding his legs, but instead air. Also, it felt as if there was a child on his back instead of the big German man that nearly snapped his back while going up the stairs. Confused, he stopped and got him off his back, feeling around for a big man and instead hearing something collapse on the floor behind him, sounding almost like a toy.

_The heck?_ He turned around.

"Hey! You do not go ahead and drop the Holy Roman Empire like that! You show me more respect!"

_**WHAT THE FLYING FU-**_

"You know Denmark, you really learn how to treat meetings like this with more respect. We should've started a half hour ago!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Denmark?"

"_**NORWAY, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"**_

"What are you talking about?"

"**Hey! **Don't ignore me like this! I'm a nation of this land, after all!"

"Hm?"

"_**Hey!**_ This is my land, you jerk! Dang, Germany, what the heck got into you?"

"Germany, who the heck is he? I'm the Holy Roman Empire!"

"No you're not! You were Germany a few minutes ago!"

"Maybe you were just goofing off again, Denmark?"

"I'm serious, Norway! Germany was having a major headache, so I was carrying him to the meeting hall! Then this guy shows up!"

"My name is _**Holy Rome**_, dammit!"

"Holy Rome? I thought that guy collapsed!"

"I'm right here, so I haven't collapsed!"

"W-wha…?"

Norway and Denmark stared at the little boy before him, wondering what the heck had just happened. After a few minutes, Norway sighed and twirled at his hair, walking toward Denmark and pushing him out of the way. He stared at the Holy Roman Empire before him, seeing sincere eyes staring back at him. He was definitely the Holy Roman Empire…but that did, in fact, collapse.

"So you're a nation then."

"You're a nation too?"

"You don't remember me? I'm Norway."

"…oh, I barely remember you. How are you taller?"

"It's a long story. We're having a meeting, and I think you need to join us."

"…fine. I need to know what's going on."

_You're not the only one._ Denmark sat up. _What the heck just happened?_

**/=+=/**

Denmark dashed past the two of them and was able to get to the meeting hall, seeing the restless nations staring back at him, relieved that he finally showed up. Only Sweden seemed to notice the extremely confused and tired look on his face, almost as if he had seen the craziest thing he had ever seen in his life. It was then that Norway came into the room.

"Yes, this is a meeting hall."

"It looks so much…cleaner and plainer than before."

"We're not one to over decorate." Norway looked up. "And these are the nations we're meeting with."

Everyone turned their heads to see the new nation that walked in with him. They figured that it was probably a city of Germany going in his place _(Berlin did it once, after Germany collapsed in that meeting)_, but when they made eye contact with him, the whole room fell into a silence. Holy Rome fell into silence as well, shocked at the new faces that were there. Then he locked eyes with Italy. The Italian's eyes widened, shocked at what he was seeing.

"…Italia?"

"…Holy Rome…?" He stood up, crying. "Is that…really you?"

"…you're a boy?"

"…you don't…like that?"

"N-no! No, I…I probably should've seen that coming." He walked up to the Italian. "It's OK, Italia…you don't have to be afraid of me."

"…Holy Rome…" He collapsed to his knees. "Holy Rome…!"

The little boy quickly ran into his arms, crying and holding him as hard as he could, happy that the long wait for him to return had finally stopped. They were finally together, and they can start having the rest of eternity together, hand in hand in the future of their ever-lasting love, going past the years of waiting…

"Um…Italy…"

"_Denmark, not now."_

"_I kinda have to, Norway…_um…Italy? What about Germany?"

"Ve? Who's he?"

_**KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?**_ "Wait a minute…Germany? Tall guy, blond hair? Wears green?"

"Denmark, you are clearly drunk on something."

"Oh come on, not you too, Norway! None of you know who Germany is?"

"Denmark, who are you talking about?"

_**THE FUCK?**_

**/=+=/**

**All right, let's all guess how many chapters this one has!**


	2. The Day We Met

Denmark officially had no idea what was going on.

As he sat there, trying to host the meeting, he would find his gaze move over to Germany…or Holy Rome, whoever he is at the moment. He and Italy weren't even paying attention to the meeting at all, trying to catch up on old times and doing nothing more than shower all the love they were holding back for years despite the fact that there's a considerable "age" difference between them. Heck, how does no one seem to remember Germany at all. They keep referring to his land as _"the kingdom",_ almost as if Germany had never existed at all. What the heck was going on?

"And, uh…that's the gist of this meeting, thank you." He fixed his papers. "I think we got some good information to get things done."

"That's good. We might actually get stuff rolling." Holy Rome jumped off the seat. "From what I've seen, nothing had been done at all!"

"That's the gist of our modern society, since it's basically peaceful nowadays." Austria shook his head.

"That is wrong. We must get stuff done!"

"Holy Rome, don't worry about it now. You just came back!" Italy cuddled him. "You need to rest, reconnect with society."

"…I guess so, Italia. Thank you."

"Che…another German bastard to deal with."

"Don't be mean, Romano. He's going to be staying with us~"

"_**CHE QUOLA!?"**_

"He could stay at my place, if you want."

"Oh, Finland, you're too kind. But I want to try spending more time with him. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well, don't rush yourself. Copenhagen is a very lovely city to live in."

Denmark looked up at them with a blank look of his face. The only thought going through his brain now is that Germany was no longer in the minds of the men and women in this very room, all somehow replaced by the Holy Roman Empire, almost as if his best friend never existed. But knowing everyone, no one is going to believe him if he just throws out the name "Germany" and expect a response. He knew better than that.

**/=+=/**

"_You're pretty good at handling situations."_

"_Hm?"_

_He looked up and noticed that a young man was standing behind him, a blank look on his face and his Nazi uniform fitting snuggly on his form. He looked absolutely terrifying in that position, but then again he had just been taken over by Hitler, not like he had a choice. Hopefully, Sweden can hold himself and his Jews…_

"_You gave up without much of a fight, didn't you? If only the others were as smart as you."_

"_We did fight, you know."_

"_I know fighting, Denmark. You sorely lacked it."_

_His eyes widened and he darted around to stare at him straight in the eye. That's when he saw it: that unblinking stare right back at him, one that had seemed to have seen the entire world and beyond. There was only one type of person that can deflect an inhuman gaze with something like that…and that was…_

"…_Germany."_

"_Took your time. We have met before, you know."_

"_Yeah, but I just thought that you're a human. With all the times that you've collapsed and all."_

"_Sorry if I took my sweet time being here." He cleaned his badge. "But don't worry. I won't hurt you."_

"_Eh? Why? What the heck did I do to get your favor?"_

"_It's easy…you're an Aryan. Why bother fight between each other in a perfect form?"_

"…_what?"_

"_My men will stay here in order to stand their ground. You will do well to keep to yourself."_

_He watched as the young man turned around and headed back to his men, mumbling something to himself. He didn't know why he was thinking about it, but couldn't help but notice that his face looked a little sickly, almost if something was happening to his government that even he himself doesn't know about._

**/=+=/**

Quietly, he took out his phone and pulled up Google. Sure, he thought, maybe bringing up a search engine is not going to help him whatsoever with the question that is burning in his head, but he knew that it was going to help in settling that weird thought that he was having from the back of his mind. He waited for the site to pull up and typed in one thing.

**[Germany]**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Your search – **_**Germany**_** – did not match any documents.**

He paled, holding his face. There is no way…there is just no way…

He marched out of the room, heading to the one place that was going to confirm all of his worries, ignoring everyone else that was now throwing him strange looks. There was a lobby just a few stairs away from him, holding the map of the entire world. If the suspicions were true, then the map would…

"…no…"

Germany was no longer on the map, almost as if someone had ripped it right out. In its place was the Holy Roman Empire, now labeled as the "Germanic Kingdom" in its place. Denmark rubbed the back of his head and decided that it made sense; because really, if anything should be the Roman Empire, it would be Italy. But still, Germany was now completely off the map…

"_This is wrong…this is all wrong…"_ Denmark shook his head. _"How could Germany just disappear from existence like that…?"_

He lit up.

"Right! Prussia! He's Germany's brother, so of course he's going to be suspicious as well! He was giving Holy Rome some weird looks, so of course he's going to be wondering the same thing-"

Except that he won't.

It was then that Denmark realized that the European map, despite the clearly obvious "Germanic Kingdom", had a weird change to it. It seemed to move over a small part of France, leaving a group of land between that and Poland. And the land's name was the Prussian Republic. The Dane sighed in defeat; there was no way that he was going to get Prussia to help him find his brother, even if he does remember that he exists. He has land now; he's a nation, something that he had longed for ever since the day that he was separated.

_No. He's not going to help me._

Denmark shook his head as he headed out of the lobby. No. No one's going to try and help him now. He's going to have to do this on his own. He's going to have to find the truth without any help, with a whole bunch of opposition from people who don't realize that the present they know had changed. At this rate, he just needs to know what happened…

**/=+=/**

"The sky is so clear."

"Ve~ I know! It's been clear like this for a while!" Feliciano looked down to the boy. "That's the reason why everyone wanted to have the meeting here, especially since people wanted to start sailing afterwards!"

"Ah, sailing…I remember sailing around back then…it's very lovely out in the sea."

"It is…sometimes, when I wanted to start fishing, I would be on the boat and look around and feel the wind in my hair…" Feliciano picked him up and smiled. "At least we can finally be in the same boat together."

"Eh? But Italy, we've been sailing together for a while!"

"Eh?" He thought about it. "Oh, right, I completely forgot. I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Holy Rome smiled. "You're so cute, Italy. I can't stop looking at you."

"A-ah…?" He couldn't stop blushing. "T-thank you…I love you more, Holy Rome. I'll always love you, more than anything else in the world."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Heehee…you're so funny, Holy Rome."

"I guess, but…huh?"

"What…ah!" Feliciano covered his head. "Where did this rain come from?"

"I don't know…" Holy Rome smiled. "I guess we're going to have to stay inside the entire day."

"Yeah…" Feliciano grinned. "As long as I get to stay with you…"

The rain continued throughout the entire day.


End file.
